Triumphant Return
"Triumphant Return" is the 40th and final book of the Left Behind: The Kids series. Its release date was in October, 2004. It was written by Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins. Book Synopsis Synopsis retrieved from back of the book. An enormous army gathers in the Middle East to destroy rebels against the Global Community. Nicolae Carpathia and his followers expect overwhelming victory. But Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne Thompson, Lionel Washington, and the rest of the Young Trib Force have waited more than seven years for this moment. Since the disappearances of their family and friends, they have looked forward to the Glorious Appearing. Notable Characters Original Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Judd Thompson Jr. (final appearance) * Vicki Byrne Thompson (final appearance) * Lionel Washington (final appearance) * Ryan Daley (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) Other Members of The Young Tribulation Force: * Mark Eisman (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Conrad Graham (final appearance) * John Preston (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Chaya Stein (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Darrion Stahley (final appearance) * Janie McCanyon (final appearance) * Melinda Bentley (final appearance) * Tom Gowin (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Luke Gowin (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Natalie Bishop (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Shelly (final appearance) * Charlie (final appearance) * Sam Goldberg (final appearance) * Tanya Spivey (final appearance) Other Believers: * Rayford Steele * Tsion Ben-Judah (death, resurrected, glorified body) * Bruce Barnes (resurrected, glorified body) * Gustaf "Zeke" Zuckermandel Jr. * Mitchell Stein (final appearance) * Chaim Rosenzweig * Enoch Dumas * Jamal Ameer (final appearance) * Lina Ameer (final appearance) * Pete Davidson (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Ty Spivey (final appearance) * Andre Dupree (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Judith Stein (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Maxwell Stahley (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Louise Stahley (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Cameron Williams (death, resurrected, glorified body) * Chloe Steele Williams (resurrected, glorified body) * Lenore Barker (final appearance) * Tom Fogarty (final appearance) * Josey Fogarty (final appearance) * Judd Thompson Sr. (glorified body, final appearance) * Mrs. Thompson (glorified body, final appearance) * Dan Ben-Judah (resurrected, glorified body) * Nina Ben-Judah (resurrected, glorified body) * Chad Harris (resurrected, glorified body, final appearance) * Ree Woo (voice) * Tom Byrne (glorified body, final appearance) * Dawn Byrne (glorified body, final appearance) * Jeanni Byrne (glorified body, final appearance) * Hattie Durham (resurrected, glorified body) * Pavel Rudja (resurrected, glorified body) * Ben (only appearance, glorified body) * Brad (only appearance, glorified body) * Ehud (only appearance) Global Community: * Nicolae Carpathia (death, thrown into the Lake of Fire) * Leonardo Fortunato (death, thrown into the Lake of Fire) * Kruno Fulcire (death, final appearance) * Unnamed Global Community soldier (only appearance, death) Unbelievers: * Z-Van (death, final appearance) * Unnamed Jewish woman (only appearance) * Unnamed male Jewish rebel (only appearance) Trivia * This is the last book in the series. With Tim LaHaye's death on July 25, 2016, no sequels will be written. * This book has the most chapters out of all the books in the series, with a total of 17 chapters. * This book has the most pages out of all the books in the series, with a total of 198 pages. * The final POVs of Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne Thompson, Lionel Washington, and Conrad Graham. * This book marks the final appearances of Young Tribulation Force members ** Judd Thompson Jr. ** Vicki Byrne Thompson ** Lionel Washington ** Ryan Daley ** John Preston ** Mark Eisman ** Conrad Graham ** Darrion Stahley ** Janie McCanyon ** Melinda Bentley ** Sam Goldberg ** Tom Gowin ** Luke Gowin ** Natalie Bishop ** Tanya Spivey ** Chaya Stein ** Charlie ** Shelly Brown * Carl Meninger and Nada Ameer are the only members of the Young Tribulation Force that do not appear in this book. They are both written about, however. * The only appearances of Ben and Brad, the two sons of Josey Fogarty. * Even though Mark Eisman died in book 39, his name is still on the list of living Young Tribulation Force members in the beginning of the book. * Tsion Ben-Judah is killed during the Battle of Armageddon. ** With Tsion Ben-Judah's death, none of the members of the Ben-Judah family survived to the Glorious Appearing. * Cameron Williams is killed less than 24 hours before the Glorious Appearing, making him the last member of the adult Tribulation Force to die, and making Rayford Steele the only original member of The Tribulation Force to survive to the Glorious Appearing. This also makes Cameron the last known believer from the Tribulation to die. ** With Cameron's death, Kenneth Bruce Williams is the only member of the Williams family to survive to the Glorious Appearing. ** With Cameron's death, Rayford Steele and Judd Thompson Jr. are the only known passengers from the plane in ''Left Behind'' and book 1 to survive to the Glorious Appearing. ** With Cameron's death, the only remaining characters from book 1 that are confirmed to have survived to the Glorious Appearing are Rayford Steele, Judd Thompson Jr., Vicki Byrne Thompson, Lionel Washington, and Shelly Brown. ** Furthermore, with Cameron's death, all members of the original Williams family that were born before the Rapture have all been eliminated. * The seventh and final Bowl Judgment occurs, which kills Commander Kruno Fulcire when he is about to kill Judd and Vicki. * Nicolae Jetty Carpathia and Leonardo Fortunato are both thrown into the Lake of Fire for all eternity. * The Glorious Appearing and return of Jesus Christ. * Jesus speaks personally to Judd, Vicki, Lionel, and Conrad. * The scenes where Enoch speaks with Conrad, Darrion, Charlie, and the other believers in Palos Hills are also shown in Glorious Appearing: The End of Days. * Lionel's lost arm is restored to him. * First appearance of Ryan Daley since book 13. * First appearance of Chaya Stein since book 12. * First appearance of John Preston since book 16. * First appearance of Natalie Bishop since book 29. * The other original members of the Young Tribulation Force reunite with Ryan Daley, making this the first time they are all together since book 11. * Ryan Daley is the only martyred Young Tribulation Force member to have any lines in this book. * Phoenix reunites with Ryan Daley when Ryan is rewarded by Jesus during the ceremony at the sheep-and-goats judgment. * Bruce Barnes reunites with Judd and Vicki, making this the first time he spoke to them since book 8. * This is the only book in which all 20 Young Tribulation Force members are in the same place at the same time. * Conrad Graham kisses Shelly Brown for the first (and only) time. * Much to Lionel's surprise and joy, his uncle Andrè Dupree became a believer moments before he died. This is revealed after the honoring of the saints and martyrs. * Bruce Barnes, Mark Eisman, John Preston, Perryn Madeleine, Pete Davidson, Natalie Bishop, Chaya Stein, Judith Stein, Hattie Durham, Ryan Daley, Chloe Steele Williams, Buck Williams, and Tsion Ben-Judah are all rewarded for their faithful service on earth and their deaths during the Tribulation as soon as they are resurrected. ** Even though Judd didn't personally know Perryn Madeleine, Judd witnessed him getting his reward. * It can be assumed that Nada Ameer, Tom Gowin, and Luke Gowin were rewarded too, but this is never shown. * Mark Eisman and Natalie Bishop receive crowns for facing the guillotine. * It can be assumed that Ryan Daley and Charlie finally met each other. * Judd reunites with his family. * Vicki reunites with her family. * It can be assumed that Lionel reunited with his family. * Darrion Stahley reunites with her family. * The only book where Pavel Rudja is seen without his wheelchair. * First appearance of Tom Gowin since book 35. * First appearance of Luke Gowin since book 35. * Z-Van is killed at the sheep-and-goats judgment, making him the last known unbeliever from the Tribulation to die. * Judd Thompson Jr. and Vicki Byrne Thompson begin to adopt orphaned children during the millenium kingdom. starting with Anne. * The only appearance of Anne. Deaths * Tsion Ben-Judah (later resurrected) * Cameron "Buck" Williams (confirmed, later resurrected) * Unnamed Global Community soldier * Kruno Fulcire * Leon Fortunato * Nicolae Carpathia * Z-Van * Ashtaroth * Baal * Cankerworm Category:Books in the Left Behind Kids series